<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle Mickey by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470429">Uncle Mickey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Boys Kissing, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, mickey loves being an uncle to franny and a husband to ian, not edited, uncle Mickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey spends the afternoon babysitting Franny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frances "Franny" Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncle Mickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! DID YALL SEE THAT PICTURE OF NOEL TODAY?! Anyway, that adorable fucking picture of 'Franny &amp; Uncle Mickey' gave me inspiration to write this little piece of Mickey babysitting Franny for the afternoon, fluff and cuteness ahead.<br/>Hope you enjoy! 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow Mickey got roped into babysitting. That’s why he’s at the Gallagher house - <em> home</em>, mid-morning with Franny. Kid’s cute but Mickey’s never spent alone time with her. He’s been married and living at the Gallagher house - taking over the boys room and making it their own - for six months now and the only times Mickey has spent with the little redhead girl is when Debbie is there or Ian is. He’s babysat her with Ian before but this is the first time without him. Debbie’s at something important that she didn’t wanna fucking say and Ian’s working so he got roped into watching her for the day. </p><p>It’s nearing lunch and he could eat - not knowing what else to do with the kid, he says, “Hey, you hungry?”</p><p>She looks up at him from where she’s sitting next to him on the sofa. Franny nods with a smile on her face. She asks, “Can we get McDonalds?”</p><p><em> Fuck yeah we can get McDonalds, </em> he thinks, trying to avoid swearing so much in front of her as per Debbie’s request. What he says is, “That’s a good idea actually.”</p><p>Franny bounces in her seat as Mickey gets up. “Common,” he tells her before making sure he has what he needs - phone, wallet, keys. Franny runs over to the entrance to grab her little shoes and put them on. It’s spring so it’s not too chilly out but Mickey tells Franny to run up and get a sweater before they leave.</p><p>Mickey’s wearing some dark jeans with a black tank top and a flannel grey shirt on top. They make their way down the stairs and when they leave the property to head towards the El, Franny takes his hand. It’s only a couple stops to the closest McDonalds. Franny sits on his lap in the train and an elderly woman smiles at them as she sits down across from them. “Aren’t you sweet.”</p><p>Franny smiles at her and says, “I’m Franny and this is my Uncle Mickey.” </p><p>“Why you tellin’ people who we are,” he says to the little girl but he can’t help the little smile from spreading on his face hearing her call him that. She didn’t call him Uncle Mickey until a couple months into him living at the Gallagher house. He was just Mickey before, even though he and Ian were already married. </p><p>“Hello Franny and Uncle Mickey,” the old woman says. </p><p>Mickey smiles at her before the train stops. “Let’s go,” he says, picking Franny up off his lap and putting her down as he stands. She takes his hand and they walk towards the door. “Say bye to the nice lady.”</p><p>“Bye,” Franny says in her little voice as she waves at the lady with her free hand.</p><p>They walk the few blocks to the McDonald’s the whole time Franny asking Mickey “do you love it?” about anything she sees or thinks about. </p><p>“Stop asking me stupid fucking questions,” He tells her and she just looks up at him and blinks. He lets her run inside the McDonald’s when they get there - all the way to the counter. “I want a happy meal,” Franny says from where she’s standing by the display of the toys that could be in her happy meal. </p><p>“Okay let me get a happy meal for the kid and a big mac trio for me, coke for the drink,” Mickey tells the cashier. “What do you want to drink?” He yells to Franny.</p><p>“Apple juice!” She says, bouncing her way back over to him.</p><p>“And apple juice,” he repeats before paying for their meals. They stand off to the side, in front of the display where Franny talks to him about what each toy's name is and what they do. He just nods along, not paying any attention. </p><p>The girl calls their order so he takes their tray and Franny follows him to a booth. They sit next to each other, eating their meals. The kid has her mouth full, ketchup smeared on her cheek and Mickey can’t help but laugh. He takes his phone out of his pocket and tells her to look at him. He snaps a picture of it and sends it to Ian and Debbie in a new group chat before putting his phone on the table and grabbing some fries, dunking them in barbecue sauce. </p><p>His phone dings a few times so he picks it up and sure enough it’s the two ginger siblings fawning over how cute Franny is and Ian saying how cute Mickey is to have brought her to ‘Mickey Dees’. He sends at least six middle finger emojis back before putting his phone back down and listening as Franny taps at his arm wanting to ask him about her toy that she got - she got the one she wanted in the happy meal. </p><p>*</p><p>After McDonald’s, they start walking when Franny spots a park, she asks them if they can go so he says why not, not knowing what else he was gonna do with her anyway until Ian or Debbie gets back. </p><p>Mickey sits on the bench and smokes a cigarette as he watches Franny run around with her happy meal toy, showing it to other kids. He laughs as he watches her go up to the slide and go down head first, <em> little badass</em>. </p><p>Mickey has time to smoke a couple of cigarettes as he watches Franny the entire time. Debbie threatened his life if anything were to happen to her precious angel under his watch. He’s seen what she can do, he definitely doesn’t want to fuck with her.</p><p>“Uncle Mickey!” Franny yells as she runs over to him. “Can you push me on the swing?”</p><p>“Sure,” he tells her, blowing the last of his smoke out of his nose. He tosses the butt of the cigarette to the side and follows where she leads him to the swing set. </p><p>Mickey pushes her higher and higher as she laughs and squeals, gripping onto the chains of the swing, her toy secure in Mickey’s pocket where she didn’t want to lose it. He pushes her until his arms get a little tired then it’s time to go. He pulls his phone out of his pocket as they make their way through the park. He’s got a missed text from Debbie saying she’ll be home within the hour. <em> Perfect. </em> </p><p>Mickey tells the kid and then takes her little hand in his before heading to the El and making their way back home. </p><p>*</p><p>“I’m home!” Debbie yells as she opens the back door. </p><p>“Mommy!” Franny squeals, hopping off the sofa and meeting her by the doorway separating the kitchen and living room. Franny hugs her mom where Debbie crouched down to squeeze her and kiss her head. </p><p>“How was your day with Uncle Mickey?” Debbie asks her.</p><p>“<em>So much fun!</em>” She squeals, jumping up and down a little. “We went to McDonald’s and to the park!”</p><p>“Wow, what a fun day,” Debbie tells her, a grin on her face.</p><p>“And look what I got!” Franny shows her the toy from the happy meal.</p><p>“That’s great, baby.” Debbie pats her head and walks back to the kitchen. “Want a beer?” She yells over to Mickey.</p><p>Mickey yells back, “Yeah.” She makes her way back over with two open beer bottles, passing him one. She sits down next to him with hers, taking a long sip. </p><p>“Your kid talks a whole fuckin’ lot,” Mickey informs her after taking his own long sip.</p><p>Debbie chuckles. “Did she ask you if you <em> love it</em>?”</p><p>“Non fucking stop!” Mickey can’t help but laugh with Debbie. “She’s cute though.”</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p>*</p><p>Ian gets home right before dinner, making his way inside after toeing off his shoes at the front door. He finds Mickey in the kitchen at the table with Franny and Debbie’s cooking dinner. “Hey guys,” he greets them.</p><p>“Uncle Ian!” Franny says turning to look at him. Ian grins at her and makes his way over when she says, “Look at our drawings!”</p><p>Ian grins at his little niece, taking her face and kissing it making her giggle. He looks at her drawing and one of Mickey’s and they’re both the same, it’s the two of them standing outside of McDonald’s. “Very nice drawings,” Ian tells her, ruffling her hair a little.</p><p>She giggles and grabs her drawing, running to show Debbie around the corner. Ian bends down and kisses Mickey on the lips softly once, twice, caresses his cheek with the back of his fingers, and kisses him one more time before taking Franny’s seat next to his husband. </p><p>Mickey shakes his head, blush creeping up his neck. “Missed you today, looks like you two had a lot of fun,” Ian tells him, squeezing his thigh.</p><p>“Yeah, it was alright,” he says. “Missed you too.” Ian grins at him, making Mickey smile back before rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Stop blushing, Mick,” Ian teases him.</p><p> “Shut up man,” Mickey says, making Ian chuckle. “She’s just fucking like you, never shuts up.” Ian’s laugh comes full force that it gets Mickey going too. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>“You love me though,” Ian says when his laughter subsides. He rubs his hand up and down Mickey’s leg when he says it too, getting him a little nervous, he can tell. </p><p>“Can’t imagine why,” Mickey teases.</p><p>“Mmm, why don’t I show you why,” Ian flirts, digging his nails a little into his thigh.</p><p>“Settle down boys, it’s dinner time,” Debbie says as she makes her way over, dumping a huge pot of pasta on the table. </p><p>“I’m gonna wash up,” Ian says as he stands. Before leaving the table the two feet to wash his hands in the washroom off the stairs, he leans over Mickey again to kiss him softly, winking at him.</p><p>Mickey watches him go, butterflies constantly in his stomach whenever he’s with Ian - that feeling never going away or dimming, not in the <em> years </em> they’ve been together, not since being married. It might have even gotten worse since they tied the knot. Mickey’s always in a state of <em> will today be the day my heart beats out of my fucking chest</em>?</p><p>Mickey watches him go and thinks that if this is how days will end with Ian after spending the afternoon with his new niece then he’ll happily watch her whenever Debbie needs him too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>p.s. the thing about Franny constantly asking "do you love it?" is taken from my 4 year old goddaughter non stop asking me that the last time I saw her, it was *very* annoying but she is also a cute little ginger so it was hard to be too annoyed. </p><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>